mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phil Baroni vs. Nick Nolte
The first round began and they touched gloves. Nolte landed an inside kick and a blocked high kick and a right. Nolte kneed the body twice in the plum. Another knee to the ribs and an uppercut inside the clinch. Four thirty left. Baroni kneed the body. Four fifteen. Nolte kneed the body. Nolte defended a body lock trip. Four minutes as Nolte kneed the body. Baroni replied to the thigh. Nolte kneed the body hard. Nolte kneed the liver. Baroni replied. Baroni kneed the leg and ate another to the thigh. Three thirty. Nolte kneed the leg after eating one to the thigh. Nolte kneed the body hard. Three fifteen. Nolte stuffed a double. Three minutes. Nolte kneed the face breaking. Baroni landed a counter right. They clinched. Nolte kneed the thigh. Baroni landed a right insdie and another and they broke. Two thirty. Nolte landed a blocked flying knee and they clinched. Nolte stuffed a single. Baroni got a double off the cage to guard. Two fifteen. Two minutes. One thirty-five as Baroni landed an iffy series of right hands. 'Pass, pass!' Baroni passed to side control with one fifteen. 'Use that cage, Nick.' One minute. Baroni landed a short right forearm. Thirty-five as Nolte regained guard, Baroni defended a triangle. Baroni landed a right hand and passed to basically side control. Fifteen. Baroni kneed the body. He elbowed the body as the first round ended. The takedown was big, but I'd score it for Nolte. The second round began and they touched gloves. 'The second round is always a tough round for him. 'Nolte missed a front kick. Baroni had the back standing, four rights in under, a pair of left hooks to the liver to the clinch. Nolte defended a trip there. Four thirty. Baroni kneed the body. Baroni had the standing back again. Four fifteen. Baroni got a trip to guard there. Four minutes. Nolte looks like Marc Laimon. The crowd began sporadically booing. Three thirty. No shots are landing to say the least. Three fifteen. Baroni seemed tired. Three minutes. Baroni landed a right hand. The crowd began booing harder and the ref stood them up with two thirty-five as Baroni elbowed the body. 'This crowd wants blood.' They clinched, Nolte kneed the body, Baroni got a single to guard. Defended a triangle with two fifteen, passed to side control. Two minutes. The crowd kept booing. Baroni was taking a breather. Baroni kneed the body and again. 'The action's gotta keep flowing here.' One thirty-five. One fifteen. Baroni landed a pair of right elbows. One minute. Baroni landed a backwards right elbow, Hughes style. The crowd booed. Thirty-five. Baroni landed another right elbow. Fifteen. The second round ended to further boos. I'd give it to Baroni, but not exactly entertaining. The third round began and they touched gloves. They exchanged early. Baroni blocked a high kick and ate a blocked knee to the face. Nolte kneed the body. Baroni landed a pair of left hooks. Four thirty. Baroni looked gassed. Nolte landed a leg kick. The crowd chanted Nolte. Four fifteen. Nolte landed a turning back kick to the face. He kneed the body and the face. Four minutes with a jumping knee to the face and Nolte broke out. Baroni swung wildly eating an inside kick. Baroni blocked a high kick. Nolte landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five. They clinched, Baroni kneed the body and they broke. Three thirty left. Both men were tired. Nolte landed a high kick. Three fifteen. Nolte had the plum and kneed the body twice. Nolte missed another high spinning heel kick, kneed the face, landed a left hook, ate an iffy right, Nolte kneed the face. Three minutes. Nolte landed a leaping left hook, Baroni got an iffy double to half-guard amidst boos. Two thirty-five. Baroni was looking to mount. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Baroni grazed with a big left elbow. Nolte regained full half-guard. One thirty-five as Baroni passed to side control. Big boos coming. One fifteen. Baroni landed a pair of reverse right elbows. One minute remaining. Big boos. Nolte blocked a pair of right elbows. Another. Thirty. Fifteen. The third round ended to boos. I'd give that 10-9 Nolte. Nolte stood off the canvas, disappointed. 29-28 Nolte. 29-28, 30-27, 29-28 for Baroni. The decision was greeted with boos. They hugged.